


Sunflower Man, Meet Golden Flower Man

by monstercupcakes



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Might x Reader - Freeform, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Gamer reader, Insecure Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Mha one shots, One Shot, Retired Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Short One Shot, fem! reader, gamer yagi toshinori, mha - Freeform, mha angst, mha one shot, mhangst, undertale - Freeform, wholesome all might, wholesome one shot, wholesome toshinori, wholesome yagi toshinori, yagi toshinori fluff, yagi toshinori x f!reader, yagi toshinori x fem!reader, yagi toshinori x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstercupcakes/pseuds/monstercupcakes
Summary: You decide to show your favorite boy your favorite game.Very wholesome :'}
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Sunflower Man, Meet Golden Flower Man

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Established relationship, Toshinori x gn! reader  
> A little fluff  
> MAJOR spoilers for Undertale. Please just don’t read this if you haven’t experienced this masterpiece already. I promise it’s worth it.  
> Also cringe warning uwu

Toshi isn’t a huge fan of video games. He never played them when he was younger, so he doesn’t really *get* it, plus they often don’t interest him. He’s tired of seeing violence, fighting, drama, and anything like it. Now, he just wants to relax.

You know this, so you made sure not to pressure him too much to play with you. (He did quite like Animal Crossing and Stardew Valley though)

However, one lazy Sunday afternoon, Toshinori surprised you.

“Hey, um, do you wanna play something?” He asked, still in his pajamas, which consist of an entirely too large to shirt with some flannel pants. You nodded, queuing up the island you both shared.

“No, I mean, do you have any good story games?” He inquired. He sat next to you on the couch as he took a sip out of his coffee mug. You immediately had an idea of one but you weren’t sure if he’d actually like it.

“Well, I have one game, but if you don’t like it you don’t have to finish it,” you reply, clicking through your library.

The 8-bit theme rang out through the living room, filling you with nostalgia and him with a little wonder. His eyes scanned the opening scene, taking it all in.

UNDERTALE.

You taught him the basic controls, but made sure to keep your mouth shut to avoid spoiling or tainting his first experience playing through the game. He typed in the character name simply as 'Toshi'. You almost thought about telling him to use the name Chara, the most canonical one, but thought better of it. Your eyes followed his movements across the screen as he inspected items, followed Toriel, and clicked through dialogue.

Soon, the first fight happened.

“What do I do?” He asked innocently. The froggit bounced around the screen, waiting for your action.

“Well, you can kill it, run from it, or you can try getting it to calm down and not want to fight you,” you explained. It was so hard not to spoil anything, and your heart was basically bursting as you waited to see what he’d do.

He ran away, and you let out a small breath you didn’t realize you were holding.

Toriel praised him, walking him along the rest of the map and into her home. He looked in the mirror, the text announcing, ‘It’s you!” 

A few minutes later, Toriel was on the fight screen.

Toshi had taken quite the liking to the goat lady already. He ran from her fight, too, going back upstairs and into the character’s room.

He looked at you, silently, for guidance.

You said nothing.

Of course, he knew he couldn’t stay in his room forever, and eventually made his way back downstairs. Toriel was still waiting.

He sighed deeply.

“Do I _have_ to leave? I really don’t think she seems all that bad…” he muttered, partly to himself, but also to you.

“Well, you _do_ have to fight her, sunshine,” you placed a hand on his thigh. You made sure not to say ‘you have to kill her’.

He started the fight again, not hitting her. You didn’t guide him, not sure if he was missing on purpose or just didn’t know how to play the game.

Then, he began choosing the action button, trying to bargain with his goat mom.

Soon enough, she broke down, letting us go.

“Don’t let him… **ASGORE** … kill you…” she warned before the character was on his own.

You watched as he refused to kill anything, not even one NPC. You said nothing, but were admittedly surprised. The first time you played Undertale, you accidentally played the Neutral route via killing a few stray monsters. You didn’t really know any better. You didn’t realize what kind of game Undertale ended up being, and how much it’d mean to you.

He returned playing, and you watched intently. He’d ask for help every once in awhile, still not totally being used to video game mechanics as a whole. You didn’t mind showing him what to do, as long as he was having fun, and he was. He made sure to read and inspect every single little detail to make sure he knew the story in and out. This ended up making the gameplay last quite a bit longer than it would have otherwise, but you were grateful that he was so interested in something you also enjoy.

The fight with Undyne and Mettaton went by, Toshi sparing both of them while he cursed under his breath. The fights were getting harder and harder. At one point, he handed you the controller so you could ‘fight’ Mettaton for him.

Finally, Frisk walked into Asgore’s castle. As you walked, the story of the kingdom, the conflict between humans and monsters, and most importantly, the story of Asriel, was told. You watched your boyfriend more intently than you did the screen at this point. He had his jaw clenched, obviously moved by the tragic story.

Now, it was time to finally fight Asgore. The evil monster that slaughtered children, stealing their souls. The strongest monster of the Underground. The enemy. Toshi was hunched forward, ready to fight, and even more prepared to win. He had a concentrated expression, his large hands enveloping the controller.

“Would you like a cup of tea?” The horrific monster asked. Toshinori was almost taken aback by this one little line of dialogue, but was still ready to go.

The fight began and ended, much like the others, but this time, Toriel was back. But so was someone else.

Before Toshi could celebrate, Flowey took over the game, trapping all the beloved characters and newly found virtual friends. Toshi threw his hands up in the air.

“That’s not it!?” He exasperatedly yelled.

You shook your head, your hand gently resting on his arm.

You knew what was coming soon.

A good while later, Toshi was walking along the map of the game one last time, to say goodbye to everyone he met along this journey.

Finally, he was back where he started. The yellow flower patch was no longer a lonely one, a small goat child tending to them.

You watched the text roll across the screen.

“Well, that’s all. See you later, Toshi,” the goat boy said.

You sighed, long and heavy. That was more intense than you remembered. You looked over at Toshinori, who was sitting there, tears silently streaming down his face.

“Oh, Toshi, are you okay?” You asked softly, putting your arms around him gently. He broke at your question, letting his sobs flow through his frail body. You felt for him, hard. His head was buried in your shoulder, salty tears wetting your shirt.

You didn’t say anything, letting him process everything he just played through. He calmed down, sitting himself up.

“Well, what did you think?” You asked, a playful tone in your voice.

“It was great!” He chuckled.

“Who was your favorite? I personally love Toriel and Alphys,” you smile, trying to start a little conversation.

He looked back at the screen, a little smile pulling at his lips. “Asgore. He… reminds me of myself in some ways,” he whispered, his eyes filling back up with tears.

Your heart dropped. You definitely could see it. You rubbed his back, the opening screen replaying as it did just a few short hours before. 

You turned off the TV, the blank screen reflecting you and Toshi’s reflection back.

Despite everything, _it was still you._


End file.
